Silver Lining
by winkyface
Summary: Alice's rain cloud arrives in the form of Bella's shield. Free from Jasper's manipulations her only reprieve comes from the sudden appearance of a blonde ninja as feelings she thought she had for another develops for the displaced nin. Starts at the end of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN; **Welp, here we go! Not completely sure as to what the plot is YET but here's my shot for a NaruAlice fic. It might just be another chick-fic or what not but whatever, we'll see. Cheese balls are my forte anyways haha 8D **Oh, this starts at the end of breaking dawn, a little bit after the part where Alice and Jasper show up with Nahuel.**

**Disclaimer; _I own nothing besides the plot. _  
**

**OVO **

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now_

**XO**

Alice's face scrunched in distress, inside Bella's protective bubble shield the hand clenching almost painfully around hers felt… wrong. She glanced up at Jasper, taking in all the scars that littered his body, what she once taught tragically beautiful turned into an unsettling reminder of what he used to do and what he's _able _to do; Manipulate people to his cause.

Her lips settled in a grim line, fingers clenching and unclenching on her supposed mate's hand. Could she have been wrong all those years ago? Her visions led her to Jasper, and they fell in love, but instead of the pure love and adoration she felt whenever she looked at him before, now she merely felt… apprehension, and something _forced_.

Her mind scrambled for reasons as to why this was, one hypothesis was the Volturi's Chelsea fiddling with their bonds but Bella's shield was impenetrable to powers affecting the mind. There was one other possible reason, one she _didn't _want to think of but in light of the situation, was it possible for Jasper to manipulate her emotions to this degree?

The heady scent of blood assaulted her senses, her eyes snapped to the clearing, widening at the ever-growing black _thing _that made it's random appearance in the gap between the united covens and the Volturi.

Two figures were blasted out of the void; both heavily injured and looked to be one step away from keeling over. One was a blonde in some sort of orange jumpsuit and the other was an ebony haired teen in a high collared grey shirt and blue pants. Both seemed to be either ignorant of their audience or simply uncaring.

'**Naruto, he can't be saved.**' Kurama spoke softly, coaxing his partner to _finally _see the light regarding the Uchiha. '**I know you sensed it, his negative emotions. It's consumed him Naruto. There is nothing left for him but death.** **Redemption is not an option anymore.**'

'_I know, Kurama. That doesn't make it any easier, he was still my comrade.' _Naruto thought stubbornly.

"Naruto! I want to see it, show me your tailed-beast mode. We're both at our limit, this is it, kill or be killed, either way your precious Konoha will fall." Sasuke cackled madly, goading the blonde into a state of rage. "**Susanoo!**" He roared, chakra pouring out of him at a rapid pace, coming together to form the ghastly purple warrior that engulfed him.

'_One more time Kurama._' The blonde requested, fists clenching at the menacing sight of Sasuke's completed Susanoo. He cracked his neck, head turning slightly to the side as he gasped at the change in scenery. They were definitely _not _in the valley of the end anymore, and they had an audience. '_What the-_'

'**Focus. We can deal with this later for now we need to take Sasuke out.**' The fox rumbled out, '**We need to make this fast kid, your body can't handle much more.**' He voiced in concern.

'_It's going to have to._' Thought Naruto, he's not a stranger to pushing past the boundaries of his limits; this time wouldn't be any different. "Let's go wild. **Tailed Beast Mode!**" The blonde roared at the influx of power and chakra he received from his partner. His shroud came, morphing into a miniature version of Kurama he glared at Sasuke as he gathered everything he had for one final attack, a concentrated bijudama against Susanoo's magatama shaped black flames.

The blonde grunted at the continued assault of black flames, his shroud protected him from the brunt of the damage but it was _still _hotter than hell and underneath all the chakra, he just knew his skin and organs were cooking. Mentally thanking Kurama for his rapid healing, he condensed the black sphere, pulling it back into his shroud's maw he shrunk it to the size of a slightly bigger than normal rasengan.

Sasuke grinned in insane glee at the sight. This was the moment he was waiting for, ever since their brutal skirmish at the valley of the end. He was done with the petty spars and the half assed attempts at fighting him in order to bring him '_home._' Scoffing at the thought, he prepared his Susanoo, gathering a massive orb of black flames in his secondary hand he covered the sword in Susanoo's primary hand with black flames as he grunted from the pull on his life force.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hollered, Susanoo's arm threw the massive ball of flames at the Kyuubified shinobi, he wasted no time in following up with the burning sword, aiming right at the fox's head where he knew Naruto would be.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed, releasing the bijudama from his shroud's maw in a concentrated beam, he watched as it bypassed the orb of fire, carving a hole right at the center. The beam clashed with Susanoo's sword, it halted in it's path briefly as a power struggle occurred between the fiery sword and the bijudama.

Both combatants looked at the clashing forces intently, one grinning triumphantly and the other scowling as the sword began to dissipate and stagger back before cracking completely as the tailed beast ball cleaved a path straight through it and hit Susanoo's armored chest dead on. The shockwaves of the impact resulted in brutal winds; Naruto's focus immediately went to the group closest to him. Fearing for their safety he rushed over in front of them, shielding them completely from the backlash of the two forces colliding.

When the winds subsided Naruto's shroud uncurled from its defensive position around the group of vampires and wolves. "We did it Kurama." He mumbled. His grief at killing Sasuke crashed down on him at the sight of the crater that appeared in place of the massive Susanoo.

'**It was necessary**.' The fox supplied to comfort its host.

Naruto shook his head sadly, the chakra cloak receded and he dropped to one knee. Feeling his wounds and the chakra exhaustion finally take over his body, he grit his teeth as he forced himself into an upright position. Electric blue eyes scanned over the crowd he protected nodding to himself at their unharmed state, golden brows rose slightly at the sight of the wolves but he brushed it off. He's seen weirder things, he mused.

He phased out of sight and appeared at the center of the crater where his fallen brother lay bleeding. Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke, a weak chuckle escaping his lips at the glare the other teen leveled him with. "A teme till the end, huh?"

Sasuke scoffed at the blonde, "Shut up dobe." He claimed, the usual insult lacking the fire behind it as his life slowly escaped him. "Y-you were a worthy rival." Sasuke admitted weakly, holding a hand up for the Uzumaki to grasp.

The blonde took the offered hand, tears fell down his whiskered cheeks as the reality of what he did settled upon him.

'**Naruto!**' Kurama hissed in warning.

'_Wha-' _

"But you're still a **dobe**." Sasuke spat, as he channeled the last of his chakra into a weakened chidori, intending for the lightning chakra to take down the sturdy Uzumaki.

"Bastard!" Naruto roared, he pried his hand away from the Uchiha's grip but it was already too late as the lightning chakra already circulated through his system. His heart went haywire at the electric current, muscles spasming and his hair spiking up ridiculously.

The blonde stumbled back and gripped the front of his jacket tightly, feeling his rapid and erratic heart beat his vision started to go dark. He fell backward fully expecting to fall on the frozen ground rather than something equally hard he discerned to be arms catch him to lay him down gently.

Glossy blue eyes scanned his surroundings for the person that caught him. His breath hitched as his rapidly fading vision caught sight of someone beautiful. "Hey look, it's an angel. 'Least I get to see something nice before I die." He mumbled wistfully.

Kurama snorted at his host's naivety, '**Be quiet Naruto, you need to save your energy while I try to heal us.**'

'_Okay, thanks partner._' He thought back. '_Hey Kurama-_'

'**Sleep**' The bijuu commanded, sensing no negativity from the one that held his host he decided to place his trust in someone else outside of Naruto, just this once he'd hold out some hope. Besides, it's not like they could do much in their current condition, _Damn Uchiha_, he thought spitefully.

At the bijuu's command Naruto finally succumbed to unconsciousness, but not before taking one last glimpse at the girl that held him, a small smile curling on his lips at what could be the last thing he sees before he dies.

Alice gazed at the battle between the two teens in shock; She looked around her to see similar expressions of bewilderment on her coven and its ally's faces. When the purple warrior showed up, she felt the overwhelming hate flood the clearing but when the blonde appeared as a nine-tailed fox she felt _warm_ as the wispy yellow energy caressed the surrounding areas. She stood rooted to the spot as the two clashed with what she assumed to be their most powerful attacks, the impact between the two sending shockwaves and wild winds around the clearing. She prepared to crouch down to hold her ground but that proved unnecessary as the warmth she experienced earlier became more prominent and invasive as the large yellow fox curled protectively around her and her coven.

Her golden eyes shut at the feelings that invaded her; Worry, grief, anger, concern, and love. A free hand reached out to touch the fox with strange markings, marveling at the power she felt from it she gasped as it started to recede, the shroud dissipated to reveal the teen in orange shaking and out of breath. He dropped to one knee and she was_ so _tempted to approach and support him but the hand clenched tightly around hers prevented her from doing so.

The blonde turned, regarding everyone with his impossibly blue eyes and just like that Alice felt her world tilt on its axis. Her body clenched as a burst of heat from _somewhere _took over her being as their eyes met briefly, she didn't know what she was feeling but instead of seeing pale blonde hair and golden eyes in her future, it was replaced by sun kissed hair and blue eyes.

He phased out of sight, her vampiric eyes barely catching his movement. She continued to watch him as he talked to his… Rival? Friend? Enemy? In the crater, though she assumed it to be the first due to the pained expression on his face. She watched as they clasped hands, one last time as brothers and she inhaled sharply as the blonde stumbled back clutching his chest.

_No._

The ebony haired vampire attempted to pry her hand from Jasper's but he would not let go. "Let go." She hissed, possessed with something fierce to get to the fading blonde. She _needed _to get to him.

Jasper stared at the petite vampire in surprise, his hold on her loosened momentarily but that was all she needed to break loose. "Alice!" He whispered to no avail, she was already there, cradling the fallen blonde to lay him down gently.

Alice stared at the blonde in her arms in awe; His blue eyes pierced through her even in their glossy state as she gasped at his mumbled words. _He thinks I'm an angel_, laughing slightly her hand went to his chest, her laughter dying instantly at what she felt. "Carlisle, he's going through cardiac arrest! Help him!" She pleaded.

Carlisle looked at his daughter in dismay; He chanced a glance at the Volturi only to see them rooted to their side of the clearing watching the pair intently. The doctor saw the interest in Aro's eyes and knew he had to make his move lest the boy found himself under the mercy and service of the vampire royalty.

The doctor shot Esme a reassuring look and motioned for Jasper to stay put as he made his way to Alice. He knelt down beside the pair, golden eyes looking over Sasuke cautiously before placing his full attention on the blonde. Mimicking Alice he placed his hand over the blonde's chest but instead of the rapid beating he expected, he picked up a weak but steady rhythm. His attention shifted to the gashes and burns on the blonde, his brows rose as the burnt pink skin that slowly but surely turned back into its usual dusky color.

"Amazing! He's healing at a rapid rate." Carlisle uttered in awe.

"Considering all the other stuff he did, I'm not _that _surprised with the advanced healing." Alice voiced with a fond smile. A vision made it's way to the forefront of her mind, she saw the blonde wearing the robes of the Volturi, body shrouded in yellow energy as he hunted for his prey; Her coven. Alice's head snapped up, her lips curling into a grimace at Aro, Caius, and Marcus' approaching forms with Jane and Alec flanking their backs. "The Volturi!" She hissed, cradling the blonde's head protectively.

"Peace, Cullens. We've already established Renesmee's apparent harmlessness with the hybrid you've brought." Aro's haughty voice addressed Alice. "But now we approach for an entirely different matter. This child must be brought back to Volterra."

A growl escaped Alice's lips at the monarch's intentions. "You will _not _take him."

The condescending smile on Aro's lips fell a little but it picked right back up as he shifted his focus onto Carlisle. "You know old friend, our friendship can only pardon so much before I must… impose our laws."

Carlisle tensed a bit at the veiled threat nevertheless his compassionate nature followed through in concern for the blonde. "What will you do with him?"

Aro tsked at his old friend, "Surely you weren't blind to his rather interesting abilities? If this is what he is capable of as a human." He gestured to the crater they were standing at, "What more when he is one of us? The possibilities are endless!" The monarch exclaimed in child-like glee. He might just get end up with the strongest pawn in the set with the acquisition of the blonde.

"He doesn't know of our existence, Aro. There is no reason for him to be turned against his will, why not give him a chance to figure out what he wants to do? It's obvious he's not of this… dimension, do you really think he'd be so reciprocal of the idea of falling into place as one of your guards?" Carlisle hedged diplomatically.

Aro's lips pursed in impatience, he motioned for Jane to come forth and both Alice and Carlisle tensed at her approach. Without Bella's shield they were both susceptible to Jane and Alec's gifts. "Well then, let us try to wake him. Jane." He commanded.

Jane's scarlet eyes homed in on the unconscious nin, fire seemed to dance across her eyes, a smile blossoming on her face as Naruto's face twisted in pain.

"Stop!" Alice pleaded; She sensed the others approach her, most importantly Bella as the blonde in her arms relaxed once again when the shield expanded to accommodate them.

"Enough, Aro." A calm voice interrupted.

Everyone's attention whipped to the usually silent Marcus, said vampire merely raised a brow at the attention he garnered before continuing on with his spiel. "I agree with the patriarch. The boy shall remain here and they will educate him in our ways, giving him ample time to decide which path he will take, either become one of us or death." He spoke nonchalantly.

"Marcus-" Aro started.

"Enough. We will be taking our leave." Marcus droned. He looked at Aro, a flicker of emotion not seen since the death of his wife appeared on his face and it was enough to cow the more outspoken of the monarchs. "But I wish to have a word with young Alice here... Alone." He added as an afterthought.

Alice looked up at the less intimidating monarch, she offered him a hesitant nod and looked at her family to give her okay. They backed away slowly, keeping their eyes trained on the retreating figures of Aro and his cronies to make sure they didn't balk on their word, or rather Marcus' word.

Marcus waited ample time for the other vampires to retreat, he didn't usually speak but when he did his words were only for his intended's to hear. "I've seen it." He spoke softly, in a somewhat dazed tone.

Alice's brows pulled together in confusion, "Pardon?" She asked timidly.

"The bond that formed, it was bright, consuming and powerful." He murmured wistfully. "Not unlike-" Marcus stopped himself; He shook his head slightly a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Take care of him Alice, a bond like that is rare to come by. Do not let it dwindle." He spun around at those words, as he walked back to his coven with all the grace and then some a vampire could possess.

The petite vampire stared after him, his words only confirmed her earlier assumptions. If what she felt earlier from one fleeting glance from the blonde could elicit a reaction from the stoic monarch then her and Jasper needed to talk. She didn't even want to think of the extent of his manipulation or the fall out of their argument but it can't be helped. She wasn't about to take this revelation laying down.

She shielded her thoughts, making sure to think about anything _but _Marcus' parting words and the contrasting feelings that clashed in her mind. She needed to hide this from Edward until she could resolve things with Jasper and only then will she bring it up with her family.

Alice glanced down at the slumbering blonde, running a hand through his disheveled hair she allowed a smile to grace her lips despite the situation.

"Alice…"

Jasper's tone was uncertain, _as it should be_, Alice thought. She turned to him slowly, her tone devoid of emotion as she spoke softly, "We need to talk."

**OVO**

And there we go y'all. Hope you enjoyed it (: Feel free to flame/bash/criticize this to shit (; AND I'm still working on a better summary, no worries. I suck at those things.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; **Okay, there are –major- discrepancies with Jaspers' limitations with his gift as mentioned by one reviewer. But whatever, I'm too lazy to fix shit so just gonna roll with it and hope it turns out alright. Sorry for the two month wait.

**OVO**

_Coastin' with the motion of the ocean _

_Whirlpools swirling, twisting twirling _

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride._

**XO**

Naruto leant up against a boulder in his modified mindscape, he looked at Kurama lounging lazily in front of him, tails lazily swishing back and forth the as the two talked about their current predicament.

"**Would it be so bad?**"

The blonde quirked a brow in response, a puzzled expression settling on his face.

"**Would it be so bad to start over here? The elemental nations and Konoha are safe, we've gotten rid of the major threats and the rest you know the others can handle. Our presence will be missed, yes. But think about it this way, when all is said and done our presence in Konoha will disrupt the delicate balance of power that needs to be maintained for some semblance of peace.**"

"But Konoha is our home." Naruto resolved stubbornly. "Our nakama is there… Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and everyone!"

"**There is no guarantee that we can go home. My theory is that we got here due to the massive influx and concentrated collision of power from our Rasengan and that bastard Uchiha's Chidori ripping a hole through space and time. We're lucky enough to end up in a hospitable dimension rather than somewhere akin to limbo.**"

Naruto looked downcast at his partner's news. "Then how come nothing happened when the bijudama and Susanoo collided? If power is all it takes, we've got plenty of that! We can just do… whatever we need to get home."

"**Perhaps this dimension is better equipped to handle our power. Even if we go nuts with the full extent of our power it is not guaranteed that we'll land back in the Elemental Nations **_**if **_**we manage to rip a hole through this dimension. Are you also willing to risk upsetting the balance in this dimension for the unlikely chance of plopping right back home?" **

The blonde clenched his fist in frustration, "So that's it then? You're giving up?" Naruto questioned rhetorically, a hint of betrayal lacing his voice.

The bijuu exhaled harshly and stared down his host. "**I'm tired, Naruto. You WILL be my last container. I have no interest in going back to the Elemental Nations only to get sealed once again when and if your time comes. I'm tired of the fighting and the hatred. Is it so selfish of me to wish for a peaceful existence for both of us? You deserve it just as much as I do.**"

Naruto looked at the bijuu in shock, he's never seen him so exhausted. "We have peace back home." He argued weakly.

The fox snorted, "**Bullshit. You know as well as I do that peace in the elemental nations is as short and fragile as a mortal's life.**"

"Maybe it wouldn't have to be that short if we were there to keep it."

"**You mean enforce it?" **Kurama asked rhetorically. "**Remember what Itachi said. We've done our part and now it's time to trust the others to continue what you've strived to do." **

"So what do I do now? I've worked so hard to be the Hokage and it was finally within reach. I gained everyone's respect and acknowledgement. I have people that I love… But now it's all gone. By staying here I feel like I've betrayed Ero-sennin and Nagato's final wishes. How can you tell me to start over? I finally had everything and now… I have nothing." Naruto blinked back the tears and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"**You adapt, just like you've always done. It will be hard, no doubt about it but take solace in the fact that you have achieved your goals, we **_**have**_** brought peace to the elemental nations, maintaining it will now fall on the others and the future generations. While I don't know how to comfort you with your loved ones… you can mourn for now, later you'll look back and cherish all the good times you had with them." **Kurama murmured somewhat awkwardly, unused to words of comfort.

The blonde nin looked down, he didn't want to admit it but Kurama was right. This would be the perfect chance to start over, he wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto the kyuubi container and war-hero. He wouldn't have to constantly look over his shoulder for any attempts on him or his comrades, he could just _be. _

Endless possibilities played through in his mind, one in particular had both him and Kurama purring in content. It was a vision of him with a family, his kits. He knew the repercussions of raising a family when you're a capable and powerful shinobi and whilst the thought of family was too dangerous for Naruto in particular in the Elemental Nations, it was a complete possibility here.

"Wouldn't that be nice." Naruto mumbled wistfully. He snickered, "You're getting soft fur ball."

Kurama merely hummed his approval, eyes shutting lazily in content at finally getting through his partner's thick head. **"Time to wake up Naruto." **One eye peeked open as he smirked at his container, lashing a tail out, he flicked Naruto's forehead hard enough for the sage to leave an indent in the boulder. Chuckling at the blonde's indignant squawk, he rolled over fully intent on taking advantage of this rare moment of silence seeing as his loud-mouthed partner would be too preoccupied with dealing with those… things. **"Feh, getting soft my ass." **He snorted.

**OVO **

Alice stared at the sleeping shinobi in bewilderment, she knew she was emulating Edward with the creepy-stare-at-you-whilst-you-sleep behavior but it was so damn hard not to. She couldn't explain what it was she was feeling exactly since A. Her heart wasn't functioning so this tight gripping sensation in her chest didn't make sense to her at all. And B. as a general rule of thumbs her species was cold, but in the presence of the blonde teen she felt _hot_.

"Alice." A quiet voice cut in through her reverie.

The petite vampire tensed at Jasper's presence, they haven't spoken to each other since their return from the field and as much as they tried to contain the issue amongst themselves their family _still _sniffed out their problems. Hence their extended hunting trip to 'show Nessie the great outdoors.' Alice could only smile at their thoughtfulness.

She refused to look at him, edging closer to the downed teen her hand reached out to trace the dark lines on his cheek, a small smile curling on her lips as his face scrunched from her touch. "Why?"

Jasper's honeyed eyes focused on Alice, his gift sensed her inner turmoil, anger and disappointment that he knew was directed at him and a sense of completion and elation for the injured teen. His fists clenched in anger, it would be so easy to wipe out the child, so very easy. Then maybe things could go back to the way they were.

Alice growled. "Don't even think about it." She spun around, taking a protective stance in front of the sleeping teen.

He threw his hands up in surrender, "My apologies." He murmured sheepishly.

Crossing her arms her brow rose impatiently at her soon to be ex-husband's silence. "Answer my question Jasper. Why." She hissed.

"Because I need you." He whispered somberly. "I love you, Alice."

"You don't manipulate the people you love Jasper." She threw back, her lips set in a grim line.

Jasper huffed angrily, his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "But that's where you mistake the extent of my manipulation." He grimaced, that sounded even more messed up out loud. "It was only in the beginning… I only wanted for you to love me and need me as I did you. Over time the extent of my… adjustments faded, because what you finally felt for me was real. Alice, you love me." Jasper pleaded desperately, he didn't know who he was trying to convince, Alice or himself.

She stared at him, mulling over the words that she wanted to say out of the thousands zipping through her mind. "While there might have been a time that was true, I can't put this behind us Jasper. A relationship cannot be built from a base of lies and what you've done… You betrayed my trust, if this never happened would you have told me?"

His silence spoke volumes. "Tell me the other reason Alice." He prodded after a few minutes, it was time to hammer the final nail on the coffin, "Why won't we work anymore? We've been through so much together and you'd throw it all away for what, this _child_?" Jasper didn't even bother hiding the bitterness in his tone.

She shook her head, _no use crying over spilt milk _it happened and that's that, getting angry over this just wasn't worth it. "He is my mate." It wasn't a question and they both knew it. The finality of her tone struck something deep in the both of them. This was the end, and while Alice felt saddened (she didn't know if that was purely her or Jasper's emotions affecting her) a little part of her was eager to move on. And as old saying goes, when one door closes, another opens and she was definitely _not _spending an eternity brooding about her recently closed door.

"You don't have to leave." She spoke softly as an image of him leaving played out in her mind. "It will take awhile for me to fully get over this and forgive you but it doesn't mean that you have to exile yourself from our family."

"_You _may be able to forgive me but what of the rest of our family? I guarantee you Emmett's going to kill me." His lips quirked up in morbid amusement, "Or maim me at the least for hurting his '_precious little sister'" _Jasper teased.

Alice rewarded him with a small smile despite the situation, "Well-" She stopped at the sound of rustling sheets along with a pained moan.

Both vampires zoned in on the teen, two sets of golden eyes widened as the teen smacked himself in the headhard enough for the bed to groan in protest.

"Ow." Naruto mumbled, _what the hell, _he definitely didn't mean to smack himself into another coma. Blinking the pain back his vision was greeted with a crème colored ceiling. That is all. He took a deep breath; letting it out slowly he took those few seconds to jump-start his memory and analyze the situation. _I'm definitely forgetting something_. Okay, it started at the Valley of The End, his rasengan and that bastard's chidori somehow ripped a dimensional hole and they landed kami-knows where and Sasuke… Sasuke. _Sasuke, shit! _Naruto knew the protocols with missing-nins and leaving that Teme's corpse lying around was definitely bad news.

He sat up abruptly, surprise etched in his face as he flew off from the bed and crashed straight into the wall. The sage heard his tenant cackle madly, _baka-kitsune! What the hell is going on? _

'**The gravitational force here is weaker than the elemental nations.**' Kurama mused to his unamused tenant, barking out in laughter at his partner's cluelessness.

_And that's supposed to help me how? _Naruto deadpanned growling mentally at Kurama's silence. He felt a small hand on his back and he tensed, how could he have been so careless to not sense the other presences in the room. Another hand found its way to his chest and he found himself extracted from the Naruto-shaped dent in the wall gently.

'**Think about gravity seals idiot.'**

_Oh…_

Alice rubbed soothing circles on his back as she giggled at her mate's mishap. "Don't move." She cooed gently, smiling broadly as he relaxed in her hold.

Naruto's mind on the other hand was going a mile a minute. The female's voice and touch relaxed him and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys a woman's touch just as much as any guy but to have someone he didn't even know have this kind of power over him, known or unknown to the female was disconcerting.

'**Just stop thinking and enjoy it! Or are you gay… I always knew you and that Te-'**

_Shut up! I am not gay! _Naruto screeched in his mind, _She's not speaking Japanese but… I can understand her. What gives?_

Kurama merely purred in response, **'Like I said Naruto, don't overthink it. I've taken care of everything; we're lucky I recognized their manner of speech so I've taken the liberty of tweaking your voice box as you slept to better suit this dimension's language. And before you ask, yes I implemented their language in that puny excuse of a brain you have now shut up and let me sleep!' **

_Bastard fox! _Naruto waved a mental fist at his tenant angrily. He'd get him back later he decided deviously. Looking down at the cold hand on his person he marveled at its complexion, he hasn't seen skin that pale since well the Hyuugas and this person was even paler than them. It was definitely a stark contrast with the dusky skin of his chest… Wait, chest? Looking down he realized he was only dressed in a pair of black boxers that definitely weren't his. Naruto gulped audibly and felt the heat creeping up his face, he meant to turn slowly to face the other occupants of the room but in his embarrassed haze he forgot one little thing. He wasn't used to this world's weakened gravitational energy thus resulting in a collision of something _hard _against his family jewels.

He didn't know _how _it happened but it did and with a sharp intake of breath his eyes squeezed shut at the sharp pain from his… junk spreading all through out his body in a haze of nausea. He grabbed whoever it was holding him tightly, his head dipping down to rest on a tuft of dark hair as he used the unknown female to support himself up from the crippling pain.

Alice on the other hand was completely dumbfounded at the rapid turn of events. Not that she was complaining from her spot nestled in her mate's tight embrace. How she got there however was a complete mystery… Wait, _oh, _she thought in realization. She vaguely remembered her thigh hitting something soft and then this. Judging by his reactions she nailed him right on the spot, or rather spots and _not _in the way she wanted to. She giggled at the ridiculousness of it all, "Sorry." She blurted out between giggles.

Naruto groaned in pain, he heard the woman's amused giggles and despite the pain he managed to grin weakly, "S'okay… Not your fault… Not used to gravity." He bit out.

The petite vampire pulled away slightly to look up at her mate. His face was scrunched up in pain though it was contradicted by the wide grin on his lips bearing out his larger than normal canines to her. "Gravity?" She asked her mate.

He nodded, sighing in relief when his healing factor kicked in, "The gravity here is weaker than what I'm used to." Naruto reiterated Kurama's words hoping she would understand.

Alice pondered her mate's words and nodded, it would explain Carlisle's diagnosis. The sunny blonde in front of her had denser than normal bones with even more densely packed muscle fibers that allowed him to perform feats above and beyond average human capabilities. But then again he was from a completely different world, she figured it must have been a hostile one to force its inhabitants to evolve to a higher state of being. And that was _without _the weird powers she saw her blonde using and his healing capabilities.

She heard the front door shut and she figured Jasper must have left to give them some privacy. She frowned momentarily at the thought of her ex-husband in pain but it was hard to feel anything besides excitement and curiosity around her mate. She'd deal with her grief later.

Naruto took the woman's silence as a chance to observe her. She was beautiful, short dark hair framed her heart shaped face and her golden eyes were framed by thick black lashes and accented by her high and pronounced cheekbones. Her nose slanted elegantly to her plump lips, a deep ruby color that was set in a soft smile. His eyes flicked back to hers and the blood once again rushed to his face when he realized she was watching him watching her.

"I umm… Sorry I've just never met anyone so beautiful." He mumbled out, instantly regretting his words at her wide-eyed expression. Finally noticing their close proximity he took great care to control his movements as he slowly lifted his arms off her, he tried to step back but her hold on him remained solid. "Uh… miss, mind lettin' me go?" He mumbled beyond embarrassed.

Alice snickered, "Right, I forgot you don't know my name yet, Naruto." She smiled at his bewildered expression, "Well let's fix that! I'm Alice Cullen and I'm your mate." She said bluntly.

_She's my mate… Hmm mate? Holy shit mate! _He gaped at her, what the hell did mate mean anyways he wasn't an animal and as far as he knew the mating thing only happened to the animalistic Inuzukas.

'**Who cares, she's hot.' **Kurama huffed out, irritated at his partner's loud ramblings. Was it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? Apparently it was.

_She is… _He agreed whole-heartedly, _moving on! I don't know anything about her and this was our chance for a clean break to be normal and this is definitely anything BUT normal. _Naruto ranted mentally.

'**Naruto. Shut up and take a deep breath. Don't bitch about the situation when you're lookin' at her like she's a bowl of ramen kit. The way I see it is 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'' **The nine-tailed fox rolled its eyes at his jailor. How on earth did the kid survive without him?

_I am not looking at her like a bowl of ramen! Okay maybe I am but whatever! What's this got to do with looking in a horse's mouth? And where the hell do you come up with a horse anyways? _

Kurama sighed heavily and resisted the urge to face-palm. **'It means don't question a good thing. Now pay attention to your woman, you know what happens when you don't.' **He finished ominously as he played a montage of memories with Naruto flying through the air or two inches deep in the ground courtesy of air-Tsunade or Sakura's fist.

Alice observed Naruto's facial expressions switch from fear, annoyance, anger and then back to fear. It was as if he was having a conversation only he was privy too. She shrugged, _oh well we all have our demons._ Seeing the glazed look in his eyes replaced by panicked alertness she continued on to say, "I know you have a lot of questions and don't worry I'm here to answer all of them so… shoot." She finished awkwardly.

Naruto squinted at her whilst he thought, his head cocked to the side as he regarded her calmly and sensing no deceit or malicious intent in her he voiced his first question, "First thing's first. How come you don't have a heart beat?"

The vampire looked up at her mate with a guilty smile, "Well you see…" She laughed sheepishly.

**XO **

Next chapter will be longer, wish me luck for midterms 8D


End file.
